Wonder Woman vs. Chun Li
Wonder Woman vs. Chun Li is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Wonder Woman from DC Comics and Chun-Li of the Street Fighter series. Description The battle of two iconic leading ladies. Will it be Wonder Woman who claims victory in Themyscira's name or Chun-Li for Interpol. Interlude '''Boomstick: You got the best, and now we present the best of the worst to fight for your viewing pleasure, but also the right to fight another day!' Wiz: Returning from the Underworld is Wonder Woman. Boomstick: And climbing from Naraka is Chun-Li. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and we're here to watch two chicks duke it out for the title of Strongest Woman! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons and skills and find out who would win this first edition of Death Battle: The Fallen Strike Back. Wonder Woman Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman. Boomstick: With Superboobies! ''' Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Diana is the daughter of Zeus, king of the Greek gods. Trained as a master combatant since childhood in the ways of the Amazons, blessed in many ways by the gods, Diana won the right to inherit her mother's warrior garb and become near invincible ambassador of Themyscira and one of Earth's self-appointed protectors. '''Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper! Wiz: That is Amazonian battle armor that happened to be painted by the US flag. Boomstick: That's not what the public say! :Loudmouth Protestor: You swing that sword with a smile and you scare normal people. And you dress like a whore. Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, Wonder Babe's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry. Her most famous weapon is her Lasso of Truth, a piece of unbreakable string that does as advertised. :Wonder Woman (after lassoing the loudmouthed protester): The Lasso compels you. Now tell us your truth. :Loudmouth Protestor: I cross-dress in a Wonder Woman costume outfit. It makes me feel powerful. Boomstick: Shoulda kept that to yourself. Wiz: Wonder Woman uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemy's throat. Boomstick: And don't forget the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets that were originally hand cuffs. Forged remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis, these babies can block all sorts of attacks. Wiz: But as an Amazon, Wonder Woman's primary method of fighting is with a sword and shield. Wonder Woman's weapons are apparently made of the same material as her bracelets since they have been used to great effect against Doomsday. :Woman fights Doomsday before cutting his forearm off with her sword. The scene changes to Wonder Woman killing her way through an army of Parademons to reach the president and the first wife while protecting them. Boomstick: Kratos, you've been outdone in brutality by a chick! Wiz: Due to centuries of combat training, Wonder Woman is an extremely seasoned warrior princess who can fight a huge variety of foes, even the gods themselves. In fact, she defeated her war-inducing half-brother Ares and her creepy uncle Hades on numerous occasions. Boomstick: Too bad, she got the kiss of death. Wiz: Despite that lost, Diana is still one of the most powerful women of the DC universe, an good role model for all women in the world, and an enemy to injustice in all its forms. :Woman bashed the edge of a shield down on Mad Harriet. :Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now! TALLY RESULTS *Attack Potency and speed: As a demi-god, Wonder Woman is strong enough to easily level a small city, move at supersonic speed, react at Massively Hypersonic+ speed, and fly at hypersonic speed. * Strength: Able to lift up a tank, Wonder Woman can deal a blow as potent as a high-level nuke. * Durability: While Wonder Woman can survive anything that can level an island, her shield and bracelets give her additional defense. * Stamina: High * Range: While melee, Wonder Woman has extended range with her sword and Lasso of Truth. * Intelligence: Very high due to her being trained at a young age and centuries' experience in combat. * Rank: Terraformer (6-C) Chun Li Chun-Li: You ready for this? Wiz: Chun-Li, the fighting game genre's first lady, is an Interpol detective who gone through a rudimentary police combat training, trained by her father's friend and legendary martial artist/assassin Gen. Boomstick: But Gen did Chun leave her training unfinished after word that Chun's father was murdered by M. Bison. : Bison: I'm sorry, I don't remember any of that. : Chun Li: You don't remember? : Bison: For you, the day Bison graced your village, was the most important day in your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. :Li breaks her cuffs. Wiz: And Chun-Li's has since used her connections to pursue Bison ever since to average her father. She has trained in both Tai Chi and a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo, using speed and a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent into a corner. Boomstick: And her legs are pretty damn powerful as she kicked people through solid brick. But Chun Li did more than abuse a thigh master, having actually tossed things the size of a couch around. Wiz: Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning Legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick. Boomstick: I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter! But she can focus her natural Chi energy to create the Kikoken and its super fast variant Kikosho. While the Kikoken is slow, the Kikosho is strong enough to stop a speeding car. Wiz: Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down Bison's Shadaloo organization, becoming a martial arts teacher in the aftermath. But Chun has yet to win any major tournament, or even kill Bison. Boomstick: Plus, she seems to end being rescued by others like Guile a lot. Wiz: Oddly enough, though guns are not allowed in Street Fights for obvious reasons, her most noble award is sixth place in the International Shooting Competition. Despite this, and getting incinerated, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own and has been consistently prove her a very tough contenders and her catch-phase beast describes her status in the Street Fighter tournaments... Chun-Li: I'm the strongest woman in the world! TALLY RESULTS *Attack Potency and speed: Her Kikosho having enough energy to wipe out a large town, Chun Li can move at Supersonic+ speeds. *Strength: Having superhuman lifting skills, a physical blow from Chun Li is as potent as a low-level nuke. * Durability: Chun Li can endure attacks strong enough to level a town, including her own Kikosho. * Stamina: High * Range: Standard melee range. * Intelligence: Above average * Weaknesses: Can hold back in a fight sometimes. * Rank: Nuke (High 7-C) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: From comparing our opponents, Wonder Woman has an greater edge against Chun Li in terms of attack potency, strength, durability, range, and intelligence. But Chun Li is not completely disadvantaged as she can move faster on land than Wonder Woman and both women are equal in stamina so she has a slim chance in a fight where flight is impossible. While betting men would place their money on Wonder Woman, anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: And so's the Fanservice! It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens to the underground caverns beneath the isle of Themyscira with the Gates of Tartarus shown. The gates suddenly open, revealing a mass of hellfire as a silhouetted figure emerges from it. It is Wonder Woman who walks back into the land of the living as the gates close to keep the monsters from the other side from escaping. Nearby, a mount of dirt starts to build up before something it erupts from it. It is Chun Li, who just emerged from Naraka. Chun Li sees Wonder Woman, deciding to challenge her. "Don't think you can win with power alone," Chun Li says while assuming her fighting stance. Wonder Woman follows suit while saying, "Athena, guide me." FIGHT (*Cues: Street Fighter V OST- Chun-li Theme) Chun Li attacks first by using her Rankyaku technique to reach Wonder Woman, using her speed to out pace Woman Woman before executing her Hyakuretsukyaku. Wonder Woman barely had time to block all the high speed side-kicks with her bracelets before Chun Li knocks her into the air with Houyoku Sen, followed by a Spinning Air Kick. Chun Li then somersaults at Wonder Woman with her Axe Kick, slamming her leg down Wonder Woman's stomach hard. While this would really injure a normal person, it only bruised Wonder Woman as she grabs Chun Li's foot and throws her off. Chun Li gets up after crashing through one of the ruined walls, bruised while seeing Wonder Woman picking up a nearby sword and shield before she charging at her. (*Cues: Dawn of Justice - Is She with You?*) Chun Li fires a few Kikoken at Wonder Woman, but she dodges them before she jumped over the last Kikoken while attempting to cut her opponent down. Chun-Li dodged the blade and then uses a Spinning Bird Kick while landing a few hits. "I'll finish this!," Chun Li yells as she executes her Renkiko move while Wonder Woman blocks the attack with her shield. Chun Li than follows it off a Shichisei Ranka to leave Wonder Woman open to a point-blank Kikosho. But Wonder Woman uses her shield to block the Kikosho while shield bashing Chun Li in the face to cancel the attack. Wonder Woman then roundhouse kicks the dazed Chun Li in the stomach, knocking her a meter back while ensnaring her with the Lasso of Truth. With Chun Li unable to break free, Wonder Woman uses the lasso to slam her opponent on the ground numerous times before pulling her in to finish her off with a powerful upward slash from her sword. Chun Li, nearly cut in half, hits the ground hard with Wonder Woman looking down on her while retracting her lasso. KO Results Boomstick: OH YEAH! This was awesome! Wiz: Chun-Li might be a bit quicker than Wonder Woman on foot, but even her strongest attacks only do minor damage against someone who battles actual gods and super-powered aliens on a regular basis. Boomstick: While her opponent is a professional martial artist who can be very dangerous at close range, Wonder Woman has been trained for centuries and knows where to strike an opponent at for the most damage. But Chun Li's speed made it fairly difficult for the Amazon to go on a full offense. Wiz: But once Wonder Woman removes Chun Li's mobility from the fight, her victory is 100% assured. Boomstick: Now we have a new Strongest Woman in the World who happens to be among the World's Finest. Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Woman Woman Chun Li Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Wonder Woman/Chun Li match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DC vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016